


The Secretary

by ShadeofElizabeth



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofElizabeth/pseuds/ShadeofElizabeth
Summary: A work conversation leads to a misunderstanding between our favorite couple. Thankfully, they figure it out...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	The Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> I've got nothing against secretaries, I was one for two plus years lol. But I can't imagine Persephone being content with that position after she learns about Minthe and Thetis' history with their bosses. She's way too driven and independent to feel comfortable with that-- not to mention how badly she cares about what others think. So I wanted to play with that dynamic a bit.

“Why are you telling me this?” Persephone’s voice was low, almost growling. I look at her in surprise. We had been dating almost three months, yet I had never heard her speak to me that way. Others, certainly, but never me. 

“Are you--” I pause. “Persephone are you angry?” Her eyes shift from their sweet pink to a bloody red.

“What do you think, Hades?” 

I gulp, and take a half step back, feeling the solid granite of my desk pinning me in. I try not to think about other times I had been alone with an angry woman in my office. Fuck, I can’t believe we’re already here. I thought it would be different. I thought  _ I _ would be different. 

Surprisingly, she doesn’t reach out to strike me. Instead, Persephone turns and walks away, plopping herself down on the couch. She looks up at me miserably, eyes shifting across the spectrum between pink and red, but the tears that shimmer there are unmistakable. “Is that really what you wanted from this, Hades? From me? I thought--” 

I blink. I don’t understand what she’s saying, but clearly I’ve missed a very vital piece of information. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetness. I don’t understand why you’re upset. I thought you would be happy?” 

She snorts derisively, lifting her chin to stare at me in a regal sort of way. I feel my thoughts drift once again to the idea of her wearing a crown at my side. Gods, she would make the best queen….

“Happy that you finally fired Minthe? Of course. It was very difficult working with her, especially now that you and I are dating.” 

I breathe out slowly, scrubbing my hand over my face, my irritation beginning to build now too. “So why--”

She interrupts me. “Happy at the implication that  _ I _ will be taking over as your little sexy secretary?” She barks out a cold laugh, and I feel a pain in my gut. “ _ No _ . It’s infuriating to think that you would want to put me in that position. I am not Minthe, or Thetis for that matter.” She crosses her arms and cuts a raw glare at me from where she sits across the room. A tear slides down her face. 

She takes a deep, unsteady breath and lets it out slowly. I’m in shock, frozen in horror as I begin to understand her interpretation of events.

“I would love,  _ truly _ love to work on the same floor as you someday, Hades. I would. But a lot of things would need to fall into place before that’s something that either of us could ever consider.” She glares at me. “But make no mistake--I will  _ never, ever _ work as your secretary.”

My jaw drops. “Oh, no sweetness. No no no.” I rush to her and kneel at her feet as she looks up, away from me, trying to blink back her tears. “I’m so sorry, that’s not what I was trying to imply at all. I just was excited to tell you, I wanted you to be a part of the hiring process. I figured you could conduct the interviews with me… if you want? I just trust your judgement and I know that you have to deal with scheduling appointments to meet with me a lot and I….” I’m babbling, and I can’t seem to stop. 

Tears are clinging to her lashes, now, and sitting this close to her I can smell the sweet aroma of the few forget-me-nots that are  _ just _ beginning to open again in her hair. I brush the side of her cheek with a single finger, wicking the tears away before they can get any further. Her breath catches in her throat, eyes open wide as my meaning becomes clear. 

“Oh, Hades.” She dives into my arms. “I’m so sorry! I completely misread the situation, and thought the worst of you in the process! Will you forgive me?” She buried her head in my shoulder, leaning into my arms as I gather her to my chest. 

“Always, sweetness. I’m so sorry for not communicating well. Will you forgive  _ me _ ?” I gently clasp her chin between my index finger and thumb, drawing her face up to mine. She finally meets my eyes and nods shyly. Her eyes are back to their tender pink now, though they are full of insecurity and embarrassment. I want to kiss it all away, but I know first I need to be honest with her about what she said. The implications of her desires, her hopes for the future, have so stirred me that I have tears in my eyes as well. I fight to keep my voice steady as I study her face. 

“My beautiful, sweet, intelligent, little goddess,” I murmur as I look at her. “Let there be no doubt that I am  _ eagerly _ awaiting the day to share everything, including this office, with you.” I raise an eyebrow. “And if it's not clear from my meaning, I do not wish to share with you working as a secretary.”

Her eyebrows raise, and the slightest ghost of a smile is on her lips. “Or a stenographer?”

“Or a stenographer.” 

“Not a coffee girl either.”

“Never. You make terrible coffee.” 

She swats me, laughing. “An assistant?”

I pretend to consider this for a moment. “I just can’t see it. I think you’ll be too busy to be an assistant too. Plus it would present a conflict of interest given your other responsibilities.” 

She smiles coyly, and I shift her so she is resting entirely on my lap now, tucked tight against me. “Kore,” I whisper. “I want nothing more than to share my kingdom with you. All that I have, all that I am, I want it all to be yours. I would be your husband, and you would be my queen. That is the only position I will accept for you here, nothing less will do.”

I feel her breathing shift, and I look deep into her eyes. I need her to know just how serious I am about this. 

“Persephone, if you choose to be here, with me, you shall rule all that lives and moves and shall have the greatest rights among the deathless gods. Anyone who would attempt to undermine you or not pay you the proper respect as queen would be thrown headfirst into Tartarus.” She giggles softly at the mental picture--I know she’s envisioning Thanatos and Minthe bowing to her in reluctant deference. 

“I mean it.” I look at her with a sense of sterness that can’t quite reach my eyes. She’s so adorable, I can’t help it. 

“I know you do.” She runs her fingers through my hair, her voice soft. 

“Good.”

I hold her for a long time, nuzzling into her soft hair, trying to envision what she would look like in a crown. After a long time, she breaks the silence.

“Aidoneus?” 

I look at her, waiting to hear what she says. I know I just dumped a lot on her, but from what she said earlier, it doesn’t sound like it's  _ too _ far off from what she’s been thinking about herself. 

“I accept.” 

I glance down at her, confused. She’s smiling at me. Radiant. 

“The job offer.” She says softly. “I accept.”

I feel my stomach drop out from under me. “Persephone. I will not have you be my secretary.” 

“I’m not talking about that.”

“I--” Again, it takes me a moment to catch up with her brain. “Wait, no! I wanted to do it right! I wanted there to be dinner, and candles, and music, and you, you haven’t even seen the ring yet! Wait, hold on!” I jump up, not remembering that she was still in my lap. She laughs as I sprint away, hovering a few inches above the floor so she won’t hit the ground. 

I yank open my desk drawer and pull out a box that is crafted of solid rose gold. Inlaid in the sides are etchings of our symbols--narcissus, cyprus, asphodel, pomegranates, and of course, Cerberus himself. Set within the gold are a variety of gems, but ultimately the box is irrelevant. It is the treasure within I wish her to see. 

Her eyebrows are raised in surprised amusement as she steps towards me, hands twisting in our shared, worrying way. She bites her lip, looking into my eyes searchingly, before her eyes flicker down to the box, now open, and outstretched in my palm. Her breath hitches.

“Persephone. Kore. Goddess of Spring. Please marry me.” I have no other words as I kneel once more at her dainty feet. Her eyes are enormous, pupils blown as she stares at the box I hold, shockingly bright against the dark blue of my skin. The coloring reminds me of how we look when holding hands. 

She withdraws from within it the engagement ring I made for her after our first date. It’s a more elaborate piece, and I’m concerned that it may not go with her typical style. The ring is composed of white gold, with six delicate pomegranate blossoms carved of rose gold blooming across the band. In the center of each flower, a red diamond winks in the light, while morganites, kunzites, and tourmalines wind in pink vines among the blossoms and around the rest of the band. 

I hold my breath as she stares down at it, not sure how to read the expression on her face. 

“Oh, Hades!” She sighs, “It’s more perfect than anything I could have imagined!” She kneels next to me and throws her arms around my neck enthusiastically. “Will you help me put it on?”

I nod, still in shock at the turn of events. Numbly, I hold out my hand and slowly slide the ring onto her finger. We both stare down at the small piece of metal and stone. 

“So will you help with the job search for the secretary position?” I smirk at her. “Given the change of events, we should probably hire two.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The ring inspo:
> 
> https://www.jeulia.com/product-jeulia-floral-sterling-silver-women-s-band-cid15-jeww0002?__currency__=USD&country=US&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=surfaces&gclid=CjwKCAjw4_H6BRALEiwAvgfzq5VS-1JUEIoPRili86znYhJAYL_h3Uwa1VkZp0K442IteowyJRgSnxoCjKsQAvD_BwE


End file.
